<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>扰民了，报警 by jiangcha137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560001">扰民了，报警</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137'>jiangcha137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>卡鸣短篇 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卡鸣only，短篇集</p><p>最终解释权归我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>卡鸣短篇 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>扰民了，报警</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>卡鸣│扰民了，报警</p><p>❀现实paro卡鸣<br/>❀心狠手辣卡x飞车浪仔鸣<br/>❀最终解释权归我，以上</p><p> </p><p>00<br/>“旗木医生！旗木医生！有急诊病人！”护士把门拍得震天响，卡卡西头疼的睁开眼，三两下套上白大衣，捏着鼻梁过去给人开门，刚来实习的小护士还维持着拍门的动作，手举起来像是要击掌。<br/>卡卡西出了门几个大步往急诊室走，小护士见状忙不迭小跑着跟上来，“是车祸的患者，一个年轻的男孩子，穿得特别帅，旁边送他来的也帅......”<br/>小护士喋喋的数着那人有多帅，卡卡西却因为缺觉头疼得想把患者扔下水道，刚过了拐角，他就见到了小护士嘴里的帅哥。<br/>凭心而论，确实是帅的，卡卡西将人上下好好打量了一番心说道。<br/>卡卡西看了眼腕表，凌晨三点四十，口罩下的嘴抽了抽，冷笑了下，不慌不忙的过去。<br/>白炽灯照着空荡荡的大厅，椅子上坐着一个金发的男孩儿，看着年纪不大，穿了一身藏青色的机车服，头盔放在了一边，带着笑和朋友在聊天。他面前站了个一身黑衣的男生，扎着半长的头发，有一搭没一搭的理他，察觉到卡卡西过来，便收了声。<br/>“怎么伤的？”卡卡西蹲下来，用手轻碰了下男孩的右腿，小护士适时递过来一把剪刀。<br/>卡卡西把裤子剪到膝盖看了下红肿的小腿，摸索着轻按道，“疼就说。”<br/>心里却想着，疼也该你疼，大半夜不睡觉去飙车，摔断腿还有理了。<br/>细致的检查了一下，卡卡西对护士说，“去拿个轮椅来，然后去给腿拍个x光，再把人带到值班室来。”<br/>“名字？”卡卡西问道。<br/>“漩涡鸣人。”男孩儿抬起头看他，蓝盈盈的眼睛自下而上的望着他，直到这时卡卡西才仔仔细细的看了下男孩的脸。眉骨上有擦伤的口子，深红色的血液凝在眉角，其他地方却没见伤口，一张白净的脸上嵌着一双宝石般的眼睛。<br/>卡卡西点点头表示知道，拍了下愣着的小护士，让她赶快去拿轮椅，转身回了值班室。<br/>他刚到门口准备拧锁的时候，突然想起来在哪里见过这样的颜色，大和几天前给他的那份杂志里，正好广告版面上有这么一块宝石，卡卡西拧开门进去，想了下应该是一种瑞士的蓝色托帕石。<br/>纯粹、细致又耀眼。</p><p> </p><p>01<br/>“伤得不重，不用做手术了。”卡卡西看了看x光片说着对小护士招招手让她去拿固定用的夹板，“断面接好正了骨再打个石膏就可以了。”<br/>“需要住院么？”站着不说话的黑衣男生问道。<br/>闻言卡卡西抬眼瞥了一下两人，“如果你们想的话，也不是不行。”<br/>“那就不......”<br/>“那麻烦医生了。”轮椅上的突然抢了话头，引得黑衣服的顿时皱起了眉，最终还是没说什么。<br/>卡卡西净了手在轮椅前蹲下，两手碰了碰鸣人的右小腿，状似开玩笑的问，“这是飙车摔的？”<br/>“啊，不是的说，是飙完了摔的。”鸣人不好意思的挠挠头道。<br/>屋里开着空调，卡卡西的手心微热，不紧不慢道：“有点疼，忍一下。”<br/>“哦，哦，好。”鸣人刚说完，腿上一阵钻心的疼，他死死咬着牙才没让自己喊出来。<br/>卡卡西正好骨，拿过石膏绷带，让护士拖好他的腿，一层一层的给他固定。<br/>“那边站着那个，去办住院手续吧。”卡卡西交代道，“顺便把今天的医药费结了。”<br/>男生顿了一下出门了。<br/>“呐，医生，你叫什么名字呀？我住院的话，是你给我当主治医师的吧？我是不是每天都能看到你啊？”鸣人疼白了脸噙着笑问卡卡西。<br/>“是我，叫什么明天再告诉你，现在你该去病房了。”卡卡西指了指回来的男生，让护士把他推走。<br/>等人都离开办公室后，卡卡西抻了下腰，喝了两口水，披上外套准备去楼顶抽烟，路过一间病房的时候往里看了眼，正巧是刚才那个男生，他缩在床上，右腿吊着，一脸兴奋的和同伴说着什么，卡卡西哂笑一声，转头进了楼道。<br/>刚才给男生包扎的时候，他也没特意收着力，想来半夜去飙车摔断腿了，精力这么好，花在这里也恰好合适。<br/>他这周已经值了两次班，前两次都是十二点多快一点的时候来急诊，做完手术出来，天都快亮了，也没时间休息一下，收了尾就又得开始上班，好不容易今晚风平浪静，凌晨三点来一个飙车断腿的，他火气一下子就蹿上了头顶特意重了手要他疼。<br/>倒是一声没吭，白着脸还要撩他，也是有趣得紧。</p><p> </p><p>03<br/>次日，卡卡西去查房的时候，屋里没有其他人，鸣人歪在枕头上睡得流口水，卡卡西伸手碰了碰他吊起来的腿，冰凉的指尖刺得鸣人缩了缩脚指头，卡卡西看着好笑，确定没什么异常，轻手轻脚关上门走了。<br/>临近中午，卡卡西的手机突然响起来，他拿起来一看是个陌生电话，接通后对面的第一句话就让他笑了起来。<br/>“卡卡西医生，我腿好像有点疼，你来给我看看呗。”男孩儿声音响亮，元气满满的说道。<br/>卡卡西瞥了一眼桌上的钟，发现已经到中午，他便勾着笑回道：“好，我现在过来，你先不要动。”<br/>挂了电话，鸣人一脸兴奋的对鹿丸说：“快快快，你快走，不然他来了见你在就不会多待了，快快快，你走你走你走......”<br/>鹿丸仰天一个大白眼翻给他，甩上门走了，鸣人整理整理装可怜的躺在床上，等人来，殊不知卡卡西在楼梯角把他俩的对话听了个全。<br/>这还真是来泡他的。<br/>卡卡西这样想着，推开门进去，男孩乖乖的偏过头看他，抱着被子靠在床头，见他的第一眼就开始笑。床尾的小桌子已经支好，上面放了五六个外卖盒，两双筷子两个碗，卡卡西眯了下眼，装作不知情的模样过去给他看腿。<br/>“特别疼？怎么个疼法？”卡卡西捧着石膏腿左看右看，露出来的脚指头没青紫，温度也正常，他轻挠了几下，也没有麻木，便确定了男孩果然是为了诓他来编的借口。<br/>“就是疼啊，我也说不上来怎么疼的说。”鸣人动动腿想坐起来。<br/>卡卡西摁住他乱动的身子，打趣道：“坐起来干嘛，炼腹肌么你？”<br/>“行了，躺好，疼是正常的，都断了还不疼，怕不是废了。”卡卡西给他背后多垫了一个枕头，“我先走了，你好好休息。”<br/>“诶？诶！！！卡卡西医生，你吃午饭了吗？”鸣人见他三两步就到了病房门口，忙不迭开口挽留，“要是没吃的话，就留下和我一起吃呗。”<br/>卡卡西笑笑没接话，拉开门走了。</p><p> </p><p>04<br/>鸣人气结的拿出手机，给鹿丸发消息。<br/>波风面麻：<br/>天才儿童：......人走了？<br/>波风面麻：他为什么不留下？我都喊他一起吃饭了！！还有，他明明就看过桌子，烤茄子是没有吸引力吗？！护士小姐姐明明告诉我他喜欢吃茄子的！！！他！为什么！还是！走了！<br/>波风面麻：<br/>波风面麻：<br/>波风面麻：我不服我不服我不服<br/>天才儿童：......你能不能好好说话，不能的话我就走了<br/>天才儿童：？？？人呢？<br/>波风面麻：卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽卧槽槽槽槽槽槽槽槽他回来了！！！！过年了过年了过年了<br/>天才儿童：......</p><p>鸣人刚和鹿丸吐槽完，门就又被推开了，他以为是哪个护士姐姐来查房，头都没抬动也不动的继续戳手机，直到耳边传来一句男声。<br/>“不是吃饭么？还玩儿？”<br/>鸣人倏地抬起头，卡卡西勾着笑站在床边给他递筷子。<br/>和我一起吃饭了！四舍五入就是我男朋友了！噢耶！！！<br/>鸣人笑着回好，装得冷静，心里已经翻江倒海，满脑子都是卡卡西的脸，上面几个大字，男朋友。</p><p> </p><p>05<br/>鸣人装乖卖巧也只得到了一周的住院时间，每天他都掐着点给卡卡西打电话，约他吃饭，大部分时候卡卡西都会应下来，偶尔要接临时手术的时候，也会绕去他的病房说一声或者发个短信打个电话通知鸣人自己吃饭。<br/>鹿丸几乎每天都来，偶尔也换了个叫小樱的女生，其他的零零碎碎的朋友，卡卡西查房的时候也有遇到过几个，见到他推开门都摸着下巴若有所思的模样。<br/>出院那天，鹿丸和小樱来接鸣人，鹿丸推着他的轮椅，小樱拿着他的包。本来可以上午出院的，他非要磨着卡卡西吃顿午饭再走，等中午卡卡西过去，他又点了一桌子的菜，照例的有茄子，还另外加了份炭烤秋刀鱼。<br/>卡卡西仍旧是老神在在的吃了，也不问他为什么非要约他一起吃饭也不问怎么知道他爱吃茄子和秋刀鱼，吃完饭检查了他的腿，交代了两句出院注意事项后就走了。<br/>鸣人有些失落，但随即想到他每天都还可以借着来医院复查的理由见卡卡西，随即又兴奋了起来。<br/>只要嗑得持久，什么都会是真的，男友肯定会有的！<br/>卡卡西在窗前看他一副还有远大征程要去踏平的劲儿，就知道事情还没完。果然，第二天中午，鹿丸就把人送到了医院门口，还特意打电话让卡卡西下去接，说他没空陪他（闹），还要赶去上班。<br/>幸好那天卡卡西坐诊，到点儿休息，挂了电话下去一看，鸣人的轮椅停在医院大厅，旁边还放了个大食盒，，刷了红漆，上下三层，看样子是高级酒店里专门外送的。<br/>“怎么还自带便当？”卡卡西过去提起食盒放在鸣人腿上，推着他往电梯走。<br/>“这不是怕我来的巧，你没准备吗？”鸣人笑嘻嘻的回他，“诶诶诶，慢点推慢点推，等会儿汤洒了。”<br/>“哦？今天带了什么，还有汤？”卡卡西按了电梯问他。<br/>“嘿嘿，我喜欢吃的呗。”鸣人眨眨眼神秘道。</p><p> </p><p>06<br/>最近他们科的护士和实习医生总喜欢聚在一起，卡卡西开始也没在意，直到有一天他刚把鸣人送下楼交给来接他的小樱，回来绕远了路去买乌龙茶的时候，听到了一耳朵。<br/>“那个每天都来找旗木医生吃饭的男孩子肯定在追他！”实习医生A斩钉截铁的说。<br/>“可患者来找主治医生也没有什么问题啊。”天真的护士B不信的回道。<br/>“不过这个男生到底是什么时候来的？怎么一点动静都没有，突然就冒出来了。”护士B考究的问出口。<br/>“对啊，我刚进来那会儿听说旗木医生单身，还以为我有机会呢，结果还没出手就有人捷足先登了......不过看在颜值的份儿上，我决定祝福他们！”实习医生C半是忧郁半是爽朗的发表了爱的宣言，殊不知正主就在他们身后拐角的地方，听得一清二楚明明白白。<br/>那晚来叫卡卡西去给鸣人看腿的小护士，左看看右看看，试探着说：“那晚我值班，是我去喊旗木医生来给他看腿的。”<br/>小护士的话一出口，众人迅速的围拢了她，目光炯炯，求知若渴。<br/>“这个......这个，就是，那个患者那晚飙完车，把腿摔断了，来挂急诊 ，正好是旗木医生值班，然后就......这样了。”<br/>小护士说完，其他人都没反应，她正准备补充的时候，众人不约而同的嘶了一声，面露震惊的盯着她。<br/>“这个男孩子可太辣了！！！”实习医生A如此评价道。<br/>“飙车诶！”<br/>“飙车诶！！”<br/>“飙车诶！！！”<br/>护士B连着感叹三声，仿佛她终于见到了现实版《亡命驾驶》里的高司令一样，卡卡西特别想抓着她晃几下，免得她被电影场面蒙骗过度，只看到高帅集锦看不到摔得脑浆迸裂的现实。<br/>“原来，旗木医生喜欢这一款啊......这生活也太刺激了！”实习医生C若有所思道。<br/>卡卡西拿着茶听了半晌哭笑不得，想了下也没去刺激他们，原路返回去办公室了。<br/>他一回办公室，看到桌上留下一支鳞托菊，想这可不就是每天都很刺激么？</p><p> </p><p>07<br/>鸣人的腿一个月后就可以拆了石膏，他本来伤得也不重，不用坐轮椅后来去自如的他，几乎是卡卡西出现的地方都可以看到他。<br/>卡卡西坐诊，他就赖在办公室里面的小床上，拉上帘子躺上面玩游戏，玩着玩着就睡着了。偶尔遇到需要躺下看情况的病人，他只好把人带到隔壁去，还被同事笑着调侃说，小媳妇儿又抢了你的床啊，卡卡西但笑不语。<br/>要是卡卡西临时有手术，那就更直接了，办公室门一关，鸣人在里面翻天都没人去管他，有时候卡卡西回来还能看到他四仰八叉的缩在他椅子上睡得打小呼噜。有时候他也掐着点儿出去买吃的回来，卡卡西能出来和他趁热吃的时候是极少的，大部分时候都是冷透了，才一脸抱歉的推开门进来。鸣人等得久了也不恼，笑着说那卡卡西医生等会儿下班了你可得补偿我。<br/>这个补偿，一天一变，升级的速度感人肺腑。<br/>第一次，鸣人说医生你请我吃饭吧，吃你喜欢的就好，然后卡卡西带他去了一家老牌的拉面店，鸣人连着加了两次面，吃完后赖在凳子上吃太饱不肯走，最后卡卡西半拉半抱的才把人弄上车。<br/>第二次，鸣人拉着卡卡西吃了寿喜锅，这次倒没吃多，但吃完后又说我们去看电影吧，我好久都没看电影了，然后非要买影院最后一排的最角落的票，两人缩在凳子里看着电影里一对恋人。<br/>Call me by your name ,then I`ll call you by my name.<br/>借着光，卡卡西看到鸣人红了脸，悄悄的摸了摸他放在椅子上的手。<br/>第三次，卡卡西问他想吃什么，鸣人说，你做吧，我想吃你做的。说完了又一脸担心的看着卡卡西，试探的问，医生你会做饭的吧？卡卡西不可置否，只带着他去超市买食材，然后做了茄子秋刀鱼和天妇罗，鸣人从他冰箱里摸出来两瓶啤酒，喝了之后以酒后不开车，争做文明驾驶人为由，窜进卡卡西的卧室，趴在他床上，穿着他的大T恤衫抱着他睡了一整晚。<br/>第四次，鸣人开车在楼下等他，卡卡西刚关上门，就听见导航的女生机械的说着他家附近的一个超市，照例是吃了饭喝了酒又赖在他家里睡了一晚，不同的是睡前他磨着让卡卡西亲他，卡卡西眯眼看了他好一阵儿，把他看得发毛想说点玩笑话的时候，卡卡西亲了亲他的额头，低着声音说，别闹了，快睡。臊得鸣人转过身去揪着被子扑通扑通的半晌才睡着。<br/>不怕老男人撩不动，就怕老男人突然无师自通。</p><p> </p><p>08<br/>“旗木医生！”小护士突然喊住刚从手术室里出来的卡卡西，“那个，鸣人他在办公室等你。”<br/>“知道了。”卡卡西觉得奇怪，鸣人来找他已经是他们科心照不宣的事情了，怎么独独今天小护士要特意告诉他。<br/>卡卡西推开门看到鸣人的时候瞬间就明白了，男生穿了一身黑色的机车服，拉链拉到下巴，头上扎了一个橘红色的缎带，把额前的碎发都收了起来，看起来阳光又俊朗。<br/>谓之，英姿飒爽思奋扬，面如玉盘身玉树。<br/>卡卡西拧眉看着他这一身，问道，“要去飙车？”一边说着他反手关上门落了锁，不动声色的靠近站在窗边的人。<br/>“对啊，我腿终于好了！！！刚刚我爱罗他们约我来着嘿嘿嘿！”鸣人说着，那兴奋的劲儿头简直是从眉毛眼睛上跳下来往卡卡西身上扑。<br/>卡卡西深吸一口气，开始脱白大衣，鸣人看着他脱衣服有些懵，但眼睛是一转也不转的盯着他不放。他把白大衣挂好，转过身噙着一抹笑冲鸣人勾手让后者过去，看得鸣人眼睛都直了。</p><p>然后，他就被卡卡西摁在后面的床上这样那样这样那样了两小时。</p><p>事后，鸣人捂着屁股想，这么漂亮个美人，怎么下面那么凶呢？还有他不该是下面那个么？长得这么好看，还要上他，真是他妈的人间疾苦。<br/>泡了这么久的美人，结果被美人摁在病床上啪啪啪，都是他肖想过的场景，偏偏主角儿换了位置，不仅人美声“甜”，器大活好，姿势还他妈野，鸣人抻了抻腿，自闭的拿起手机给鹿丸发消息。<br/>波风面麻：<br/>天才儿童：你又怎么了？<br/>波风面麻：晚上我可能是去不了了，你和他们说一下orz<br/>天才儿童：<br/>波风面麻：<br/>天才儿童：......那你怎么把自己去说？你怎么又去不了了？你被卡卡西上了？<br/>波风面麻：<br/>波风面麻：<br/>波风面麻：<br/>波风面麻：<br/>天才儿童：我怎么一点都不奇怪呢，是个人都看得出来那是头披了羊皮的狼，就你以为是小白兔可以让你上<br/>波风面麻：<br/>波风面麻：总之你和他们说一声，顺便给我找个好借口，我太难了<br/>天才儿童：记得好好养你的屁股</p><p> </p><p>09<br/>鸣人和卡卡西在一起之后，去飙车的次数骤减，原因大多是身体不适，害得牙他们几个聚在一起开了一个讨论会，会议主题是：上次不小心撞上台阶摔断腿后鸣人是否有其他不可告人的隐患出现了。<br/>鹿丸转告给鸣人的时候，他刚和卡卡西干柴烈火被浪翻滚完，大半个身子都趴在卡卡西胸前，他看了下一脸惬意餍足的男人，不甘心的咬了口男人的胸。<br/>不过，这隐患也确实是不可予他人知道。<br/>被人咬了一口，卡卡西也不生气，摸着身上人的头发，有一搭没一搭的抓着几缕玩儿，鸣人颇有些气愤的给鹿丸回道，星期五晚上十点，城外山道，小爷我给他们上上课！<br/>发完鸣人放下手机，凑上前亲了一口卡卡西的下巴问：“你周五晚上是要值班的吧？”<br/>“嗯。”卡卡西点了点他的额头回道，他本以为是鸣人无意的一问，谁知道他第二天回到家打开门，就看到机车服从玄关一路脱到了卧房门口。<br/>卧室里鸣人抱着被子团在中间睡得天昏地暗神鬼不知，卡卡西冷笑着脱了衣服上床，摸出抽屉里的润滑剂和避孕套，把人活生生做醒、做哭，做到打哭嗝求饶，浑身发软，小弟弟发疼。<br/>鸣人没想明白为什么卡卡西做得这么狠，开始还很享受，抱着男人哼哼唧唧快点慢点的，后来哭到打嗝眼泪糊了一脸，身下的小玩意儿都射不出来，卡卡西还抱着他给他撸，脆弱不堪的皮肤磨得发疼，什么爸爸老公的全都喊了，也没用。<br/>休息了两三天，满血复活，他又是一条好汉，瞅着卡卡西值班的晚上，给鹿丸发消息，走啊，今晚约吗？<br/>鹿丸为他的屁股默哀了5秒说，行，我给你攒个局。<br/>上次毫发无损的鸣人，这次被擦破了皮，左胳膊一片血呼啦的又给送到了卡卡西的医院挂急诊。<br/>巧的是那个小护士又值班，看见几个人风风火火的围着胳膊血淋淋的鸣人，急得一溜烟儿的小跑去卡卡西的办公室拍门，比上次急切得多。<br/>本来只是擦破皮骨头没事也用不着特意找骨科的医生来，鸣人又怕卡卡西知道是怎么回事儿，刚想喊住小护士别声张，人就跑得没影儿了，顿时就慌了。<br/>卡卡西还没睡，正准备休息一下的时候，办公室的门啪的一声被人敲开，小护士一脸急躁心疼的说：“旗木医生，鸣人又来挂急诊了，他的身上都是血，您快去看看！”<br/>卡卡西手一顿，唰的拉开椅子几大步跨出门，看见那一片儿机车服的男生把鸣人围在中间，他都被气笑了。<br/>竟然还去飙车。<br/>过去一数，五六个男生围着他，鹿丸见他来了，就说：“回来的路上遇到一个老奶奶，突然就闯了出来，他刹车来不及，就把自己甩进绿化带了。”<br/>卡卡西冷峻的给他检查了胳膊和腿，再包扎好了伤口，吩咐两天就要换药后，带着小护士走了，一句话也没多和鸣人讲。<br/>鸣人忐忑的回家，发现卡卡西还没回来，他松了一口气，把胳膊裹了两层保鲜膜去洗了个澡，出来卡卡西已经穿着围裙在厨房做饭了。<br/>他正想着该怎么哄卡卡西的时候，男人说：“我今天开始休年假，一共十五天。”<br/>鸣人大喜，蹦到他身后道：“真的啊？！太棒了！！我们可以一起做好多事情了！”<br/>“是啊，可以 做 好多事情了。”卡卡西闻言笑弯了眼扭头看他，特意加重了“做”的读音。<br/>于是，卡卡西年假的第三天开始，鸣人每天都被摁在床上，酱酱酿酿，鸣人受不了的时候，发散思维想到，哦，原来上次这么狠是有原因的，都是飙车惹的火。<br/>卡卡西不是每天都会自己和他做，但是总会把鸣人玩儿到受不了，他特意找来了灌肠液，把鸣人按在腿上给他做灌肠，然后给他放一个肛塞进去说，半个小时后再拔出来。<br/>鸣人苦不堪言的撅着屁股趴在地毯上，殚精竭虑的过了半个小时，排出来之后摊在浴室的地砖上，被卡卡西捞起来洗洗涮涮再塞回被窝。<br/>如此，到了最后几天，鸣人的伤也好得差不多了，卡卡西有一天傍晚突然要出门，说有个大型急诊要去，让鸣人自己在家里。<br/>他乖乖的点头说好，半夜睡得正香的时候突然接到了牙打来的电话，他还以为是叫他去飙车的，正想开口拒绝，不料牙在他接通的那一刻就吼了出来。<br/>“鸣人！卧槽那天给你看伤的那个医生来山道这边了，他飙车也太尼玛狠了吧，刚刚小李都被他吓得不敢跟过去，你他妈今天怎么没来啊？！！！”<br/>吓得鸣人一个机灵醒透了，他边下床穿衣服出门边咬牙切齿的问：“现在还在比？你他妈怎么不拦着他？出事了怎么办？！你陪我一个男朋友？！”<br/>牙被他吼呆了，第一句出口的话信竟然是，“你什么时候找的男朋友？我怎么不知道？”<br/>“......”<br/>鸣人到现场的时候，牙不好意思的摸着鼻子上来，递给他一个夜视的望远镜，鸣人剜他一眼，劈手抢了过来。<br/>“你家那医生太野了，我拦不住啊，不说是我，刚刚鹿丸也在，也没把人拦下来。”牙解释道，“这会儿应该在山拐子那儿了，他开的我的车，一会儿就回来了，应该没问题的。”<br/>鸣人不接他的话，专注的看着赛道，突然卡卡西的车从山弯里冲了出来，一个大甩尾的漂移，过掉了一直和他齐头并进的小李，现场爆发出猛烈的欢呼声，鸣人却是给吓得腿都软了。<br/>他刚刚可以亲眼看到，卡卡西的后车轮半个轮子都在悬崖上挂着，这要是控制再小那么一点，他就直接冲下去了。<br/>鸣人在那一瞬间仿佛经历了一遍生死，尚且来不解感受劫后余生的喜悦，满心的全是后怕和惶恐。<br/>他把望远镜塞回给牙，三步并作两步上前抱住卡卡西，吓得在男人怀里直哆嗦，嘴巴张张合合好几次才喊出卡卡西的名字。<br/>卡卡西揽住他，冲鹿丸比了个手势，把人塞上旁边的车里，开下山回家了。<br/>到家后，鸣人抱着卡卡西不说话，像是个挂件一样，男人去哪里他就跟去哪里。卡卡西带着他洗了个热水澡，抱着他躺下后，良久鸣人凉凉的手脚才暖过来。<br/>“吓死我了你，我以为你会冲下去。”他哑声说道，“我以后不去飙车了，你也不许再去了。”<br/>卡卡西把他抱得更紧的说好。<br/>从那之后，鸣人从他们车队，自诩的车队里退出了，任凭其他人如何挑衅后来的怎么不信他技术高超诋毁他，他也再没去过。</p><p>卡卡西的人生信条是，向来不作为，做就要做到极致。<br/>现在又加了一条专门对付鸣人的，要是他不在乎自己出事，多半是怕卡卡西出事怕卡卡西搞自己。<br/>多简单，一举多得。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>